


Control

by chzo_mythos



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my friend nadialexandra. I asked her what she wanted for her birthday. She said this: "Pffft. You know by now that it's Frikey. Same good ol' Frank riding the fuck out of Mikey's cock; ya know~" So I wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend nadialexandra. I asked her what she wanted for her birthday. She said this: "Pffft. You know by now that it's Frikey. Same good ol' Frank riding the fuck out of Mikey's cock; ya know~" So I wrote it.

It’s not very often that Mikey isn’t in control in his relationship with Frank. Not really ‘the man’ so to speak because, well, they’re both men. But when it comes to sex—which is less often than Mikey would like, sometimes having your brother in the band has a few disadvantages—Mikey is always, always in control. Which Frank likes, obviously, otherwise he wouldn’t be doing it. But still, sometimes, when he’s lying on his back, ankles in the air, Mikey’s cock against his prostate, he can’t help but think about what it would be like if he were in charge for a change. Though, of course, those thoughts don’t last very long, especially when Mikey’s nails rake down his stomach and a strong, slender hand wraps around Frank’s dick and he’s cumming and it’s oh god so fucking good, and Mikey’s making these breathy groans and spilling inside Frank, all warm and intense. Those are the moments where he forgets everything—the idea of being in control, his own name, how to breathe. 

He’s lying in his bunk one night, hands laced behind his head, waiting for everyone to be asleep so Mikey will sneak into his bunk. It’s not like they’re hiding their relationship—being cooped up in a bus with guys who know you better than anyone; it’s kind of hard to keep a secret. But they still try and keep the PDA to a minimum, for Gerard’s sake, and that includes not having sex until hotel nights. At first, Mikey thought it would be okay to give blowjobs on the bus, and it was, for him. Frank on the other hand is incessantly loud, and one night when Mikey was bobbing his head like an expert, Frank let out a desperate moan of Mikey’s name, and in any other instance it would have been really hot, except that not a second later they heard Gerard groan miserably from below them and Mikey pulled off, leaving Frank having to go to the bathroom and finish himself off. And it’s remembering that night that brings Frank to a conclusion—he needs to switch things up. Just to see what it’s like. To be in control, and to have the power, and to have Mikey at his complete and utter mercy and. Tomorrow, he decides, sitting up and scooting over when he hears Mikey’s socked feet hit the floor. Tomorrow they’ll have a room and a bed and not Gerard lying close by. But for now. Well, for now Frank is content with the way Mikey scurries into his bunk and wraps himself over Frank’s back, hand on his hip and breath against his neck.

\---

The next day they get to the hotel early, as always, and even though they have a few hours before sound check, Frank’s decided to wait until after the show to enact his plan. Mikey’s always tired after the show, and Frank figures it’ll be easier to get him to agree that way. Though, he wont object to Mikey’s dick in his mouth, which it currently is, Mikey’s stomach quivering every time he hits the back of Frank’s throat. Which, you know. Is often. And this is the closest Frank ever comes to seeing Mikey it. It being coherency, inhibitions, control. Well, actually, the closest it really when Mikey’s hips jerk off the bed as he cums down Frank’s throat, knowing full well he can take it, and biting his lip, managing to mutter a “Fuck, I. Fr—” before his scary-good ability to articulate during sex is lost in a sea of moans and gasps. And Frank smiles up at him, wiping his lips on the back of his hand, and doesn’t even have to ask before Mikey’s palming the front of his pants and somewhere between him cumming (a pathetically high whimper and a sigh of Mikey’s name hanging in the air between them) and Mikey collapsing back on the bed, breathing deep and smiling all wide and goofy, open and cuddly, waiting for Frank to fall into his arms, Frank falls in love with Mikey all over again.

\---

The show goes pretty fucking awesome. He takes his chance and bites Mikey’s neck in between Prison and Vampire Money, and he can feel Mikey’s eyes on him during the rest of the show. During House of Wolves, he does his almost kiss with Gerard, like always, but manages to send a wink Mikey’s way before it’s time to actually play. As soon as they’ve done their encore, Frank’s dragging Mikey back to their room, pinning him against the door and kissing him while Mikey’s hands fumble for the keycard. 

“Frank” he laughs in between kisses (and Frank tries to ignore the little flutter thing his heart does when Mikey laughs—he may be gay, but he’s not that gay).

“Frank, wait. We’ll” he turns his head away from Frank’s mouth, which is just fine because he starts making these hot little groans when Frank finds his pulse and bites hard.

“Jesus, just.” He pushes him away a little and properly reaches into his pocket, retrieving the keycard, “wait.” 

Frank whines and pouts, staring up at Mikey with big, puppy eyes. Mikey laughs (and seriously, stop it Frank, you aren't a preteen girl) and unlocks the door, letting Frank in before him and turns, shutting and relocking the door before Frank grabs his hand and manhandles him onto the bed. 

“Frank.” Mikey groans, the kind of annoyed kind, not the hot kind. 

“’m too tired. Jus’…just let me sleep for a while.”

Frank smiles, lower lip caught in his teeth. 

“You’re hard.”

Mikey sighs and throws an arm across his eyes. 

“It’ll go away. Please, Frank. I don’t have it in me to fuck you right now.”

Mikey doesn’t see the way Frank’s smile widens and he slips his shirt over his head.

“Then let me.”

Mikey groans, the annoyed kind again, but doesn’t protest when Frank manhandles him again, tugging his shirt off. He sits up when Frank takes his boots off and begins working on his belt.

“My ass is still sore from the other day.” He grumbles, though there isn’t the least bit of malice in it. Frank smiles reminiscently. He surges forward, pushing Mikey onto his back and nips at his chin.

“I’ll be the one getting fucked.”

Mikey raises an eyebrow and gasps when Frank does this sexy wriggle thing to get his shoes off. Frank’s smile is bordering on feral when he comes back up, lips ghosting across Mikey’s, eyes boring into his. 

“I’m going to ride you, Mikeyway. And you’re going to love it.” He whispers, catching Mikey’s lip between his. He can feel Mikey tense underneath him and runs a hand through Mikey’s hair, accidentally pulling a few blonde strands out with his fingers. 

“Come on Mikey.” He says, feigning innocence.

“Please?”

Mikey swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing almost comically, and breathes out.

“Ye-yeah. Yeah.”

Frank smiles wider than Mikey thought humanly possible and gets up, taking off his jeans as Mikey unbuttons his own. No matter how tired Mikey is, his cock is at full attention, standing perpendicular to Mikey’s pelvis. Frank’s mouth waters a bit and he almost trips pulling his jeans off. He so excited that Mikey agreed, he’s got to make quick work of prep or else he’ll cum, so he shoves two fingers inside himself the same time he deep throats Mikey’s cock, lubing it with spit, nose getting buried in then patches of sandy blonde hair, different to the bleached hair on Mikey’s head in color and thickness. Mikey can’t really see Frank’s fingers, but he knows when Frank groans around his dick and the vibrations shoot through him. 

When Frank pulls off his eyes are kind of glassy and his lips are red and there is drool on his chin and Mikey thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. He doesn’t say anything, but Frank can tell, blushing and shrugging his shoulders before shaking it off and positioning himself so that he’s straddling Mikey, hovering over his cock. His eyes flick to Mikey for a second before he lowers himself down, eyelids fusing together, mouth open in a perfect ‘O’. He bites the inside of his lip when Mikey groans, sexy this time. 

It’s different. Well, not that different. Obviously Mikey’s dick has been in his ass many-a-time before, but this is. This is new. He hasn’t done this in years and it takes Frank a full minute before he kind of remembers the technique and lifts himself up, slamming back down onto Mikey’s pelvis. He manages to graze his prostate, but he gets a little distracted by the little cry Mikey lets escape his throat. Frank smiles and tilts his head back, raising his hips up and down, pausing only when Mikey’s buried in him to the hilt, but he only rests a second before he’s actually riding Mikey’s cock.

Frank’s dick kind of slaps against his stomach because of the way he’s bouncing, but he doesn’t really care to ask Mikey for help, not with the way the older boy’s hands are fisting in the sheets and he’s biting into his lip, and when Frank does pause, he leans down and kisses Mikey, smearing blood around his lips. And Frank would be okay with the pace, thrusting down hard before lifting up slow, Frank’s tight ass creating an almost heavenly frictions against Mikey’s dick, but then Frank remembers why he did this in the first place and stops, the exact same time Mikey’s stomach begins to quiver and he opens his mouth to tell Frank he’s cumming. 

He whines when Frank sinks down and stills, louder when Frank clenches his muscles. There is only a coat of salvia separating him from the walls of Frank’s ass, and the sensation is just too good, too perfect that Mikey feels like he’s going to explode if Frank doesn’t move. 

“Fr-Frank” He spits out, teeth and eyes clenched, “faster. Move, go.”

Frank actually laughs and moves his hips up, then back down, slow as he can manage. 

“Frank!” Mikey almost yells, moving his hands to grip Frank’s hips, nails digging into the skin. 

Frank smirks.

“What? I went faster. Any movement is faster than no movement.” And Frank’s smirk widens when he feels Mikey’s hands tense around him, and he knows Mikey’s getting ready to shove Frank off of him and finish himself off, so Frank brings himself up again, slow, only to be pulled down swiftly by Mikey’s hands. 

“Hey? No.” Frank says, grabbing Mikey’s hands and forcing them back into the sheets, and Mikey’s about to move them back, but then Frank’s lifting up and slamming back down, before doing it again (and again and againandagainandagain), barely breathing, not pausing, and bracing one hand on Mikey’s chest, nails raking against his skin. 

Mikey’s breath hitches and his hips stutter underneath Frank and he’s cumming, warm and intense and. Fuck. Frank’s cock twitches and he’s cumming too, without even being touched, Mikey’s groan of his name in the air, Frank matching it with one of his own. One of the spurts of cum lands in the spot where Mikey’s collar bone indents and Frank leans down and licks it off while beginning to slow his thrusts, only pulling off when Mikey hisses, over sensitized. 

Mikey opens his arms and Frank smiles and falls into them, letting his head rest on Mikey’s rapidly rising and falling chest, sweat gluing their skin together. Mikey’s still shocked at the power of his orgasm while Frank is shocked at the surprise of his own. 

“We…we‘re definitely doin’ that again, yeah?” Mikey says, wrapping a warm arm around Frank’s torso, and Frank would agree, but he’s passed out. Mikey takes that as a ‘yes’.


End file.
